Un Inocente Beso OneShot
by Hannah-asdfghjkl
Summary: La inocente chica que todos pensaban que era, Hanato Kobato ¡así era!, pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando se crea un malentendido? sin que a ella le expliquen para que entienda, lo que significa así también como pensamientos no tan creíbles por parte de X persona. (OneShot)


**Un Inocente Beso**

 **Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedades de Clamp. Excepto el Fic, ¡este si es mío!**

Narración

-Diálogos-

" _Pensamientos"_

 **~OneShot~**

.

.

.

Hanato Kobato pequeña e infantil joven castaña de ojos café claro casi llegando al color miel, vestía un lindo vestido llamativo y un sombrero en la cabeza ambos de color verde, esta tierna chica se encontraba corriendo "rápidamente" en dirección hacia la guardería Yomogi... como siempre, pero ese día no era como ningún otro ya que le haría una pregunta muy importante a su apreciada amiga y compañera, casi madre Sayaka, lo que había visto en televisión.

Kobato al llegar muy apresurada por no llegar tarde, a la humilde pero bonita guarderia, se escucha un "kyaaaa" por parte de ella, si, ¡así es!, como siempre tropezando, se golpeó la mejilla provocando que esta se tornara un poco roja al habersela magullado al caer, todos los presentes -excepto cierto joven castaño que observaba desde la puerta- se acercaron a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo a socorrerla, preguntando preocupados si se encontraba bien, en cambio ella se levantó muy animada disculpándose rápidamente expresándose lo bien que estaba, solo se percibió una leve risita a Sayaka y un bufido por parte de kiyokazu a la vez feliz de que estuviera bien y por hacer que Sayaka sonriera, solo le quedo un pequeño morete en mejilla nada que no se pueda quitar solo con unos dias, asimismo los niños divirtiéndose por lo graciosa que era la pequeña joven.

-Kobato-chan es muy torpe-los niños les decían a la castaña, y ella apenada se disculpaba haciendo exageradas reverencias.

A la hora de la siesta de los pequeños la torpe paloma le pregunto sus dudas a la profesora de la guardería.

-Sayaka-sensei, quiero preguntarle algo-Dijo Kobato muy animada

-¿Qué quieres saber Kobato-chan?-Contesto Sayaka educada prestándole atención a la joven.

-Etto... ¿Qué significa beso?- Pregunto la peli castaña muy intrigada

-¿Y porque esa pregunta?- contestó confundida

-Es que vi en televisión que hablaban de algo llamado beso, pero no sé qué es.-

-Mira Kobato-chan un beso, es un pequeño chocolatito-decía la maestra a la peli café, " _siendo ella muy inocente no preguntaría por otras cosas"_ pensó la profesora-espera Kobato-chan, se me hace que por aquí tengo unos cuantos guardados, son muy especiales me los regalaron los niños.- Kobato miraba emocionada los pequeños chocolates en una caja en forma de corazon.

-Wow, que bonitos están, y saben muy buenos verdad Sayaka-sensei ¿verdad?, algo tan bonito debe saber igual o mejor-decía expectante Kobato, Sayaka solo soltaba leves sonrisitas tal cual dama.

-Así es, mira te regalare uno para que lo pruebes, estos se regalan a personas especiales, a las cuales quieres y aprecias, así es que yo te regalo uno-Kobato estaba que reventaba de felicidad casi llorando, sentía que habían curado su corazón.

-¡Gracias Sayaka-sensei!, lo aprecio mucho, ¡enserio!-Sayaka al ver tan feliz a Kobato su día iba a ir mejor con una sonrisa, olvido que otra vez habían llamado para amenazarla con que cierre la guardería pero ver a Kobato tan feliz le contagiaba la felicidad.

El día en la guardería pasó "normal" si se podría decir, con Kobato disculpándose por cada cosa que arruinaba, gritando porque desde luego caía con cada paso que daba, en fin eso era normal en la vida de Hanato Kobato.

.

.

.

Unos días después de haberle cuestionado su pregunta a Sayaka, Kobato trabajo en la pastelería Tirol, ese día luego de una media jornada de trabajo, llego temprano para recibir su paga para comprar muchos "besos" para obsequiarlos a toda aquella persona digna de curarle el corazón ya que iban a ser muy especiales para ella por contribuir en su sueño.

Iryogi enojado por los derroches de dinero que hacia Kobato, regalaba chocolates y no contribuía en curar a las personas, lo que creía la chica, que curaba personas y le daba los pequeños "besos" por contribuir en su sueño era que iba por la calle preguntando si los podía curar, las personas la miraban raro y ella les daba un chocolate, eso era lo que hacía, así que la guio a un callejón vacío.

-¡Que crees que estás haciendo Dobato!-Gritaba enojado Iorogi con llamas en la boca, Kobato instintivamente se cubría el rostro con los brazos.

-curo el corazón de las personas Ioryog-san, pero es raro ya que les doy los besos a las personas pero no aparecen caramelos en la botella- decía inocentemente la chica observando la botella cuando la saco de su bolsa.

-Si serás tonta Kobato, no has hecho nada, solo desperdiciar tu tiempo y dinero- expresaba gruñendo el tierno peluche azul, que en estos momentos se veía más terrorífico que el perro más bravo y peligroso de la pequeña ciudad en que vivían.

-Pero, yo pensaba que con ello podría curar más corazones- gimoteaba a punto de llorar la chica.

-Dejemos esta charlatanería y vamos a comer algo que tengo mucha hambre- explico el peluche ya que al ver a Kobato triste por no poder avanzar para conseguir s sueño le rompía el corazón, y si, por supuesto que al ser un peluche y tener ese de humor de demonio, todavía tenía corazón –luego seguimos con esta discusión-

-Si Ioryog-san, pero…- se silenció la chica ya que seguramente la regañaría por lo que iba a decir.

-¿Ahora que pasa Dobato?-

-Ya no me queda dinero- al decir esto Kobato solo atino a correr ya que vio una gran llama de fuero que iba directamente a todo su ser.

Se escuchaba un fuerte y claro "¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!" por parte de la chica la cual se propagaba por todo el callejón, asimismo fuera de este, la cual no fue escuchad ya que por esas partes las personas no solían pasar.

.

.

.

Un Nuevo día se asomaba por la ventana de Kobato extraordinariamente ese era el primer día la cual la infantil joven había madrugado, difícilmente creído por cualquier persona que conozca a esta chiquilla ya que no es de su parte fácil haber despertado temprano, no es que fuera floja, tal vez el no ser una existencia de este mundo, el tiempo sobre ella no logra ser sentido, sino algo pasajero, la cual es afectado totalmente en ella, tal vez, ya que no ha sido comprobado, al menos por ella. Hasta Ioryogi estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de la pequeña paloma.

Así llego a la guardería antes que Sayaka, y antes que Kiyokazu, algo increíble a sus ojos.

-Buenos días, Kobato-chan- hablo por primera vez al llegar Sayaka.

-¡Buenos Días!, ¡Sayaka-sensei!, ¡Fujimoto-san!- exclamo la castaña chica eufóricamente, haciendo una exagerada reverencia. Kiyokazu solo paso de largo al lado de ella, luego de él, las chicas lo siguieron hacia la entrada de este.

El día pasó como cualquier otro, caídas por aquí, allá, tropezones y más dolores para la chica ojos claros, aunque ella ni queja alguna salía de su boca, hasta parecía que se había acostumbrado al dolor.

A la hora de que los niños se retiraran a su casa, se fueron felizmente despidiéndose de sus sensei, exceptuando a Kobato que era una simple pero humilde y honrada ayudante, lastimosamente Sayaka se retiró por asuntos que no quiso comunicar, Fujimoto como cualquier sobre protector hermano, siendo casi hermano de Sayaka, se preocupaba por ella, insistiendo en que la acompañaba, ella opuestamente le dijo que no era nada, solo iba a un pequeño mandadito.

Así la mayor se marchó y los otros dos chicos quedaron ayudando a limpiar una pequeña bodega que hacía mucho no se aseaba, la cual no se ocupaba, pero ese día se planeó hacer espacio para poder tener donde guardar cosas que eventualmente los pequeños ya no necesitaban ya que iban creciendo pero que algún otro niño pudiera ocupar.

Al dar un paso dentro de la bodega Kobato tropezó con algo invisible, pero listo estuvo Kiyokazu para atraparla en el aire sujetándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo, pero viendo que ya se encontraba estable en el piso la soltó rápidamente, con un casi invisible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Fíjate por donde caminas- El oji verde le hablo por primera vez en el día a la castaña. Luego de unos minutos el joven hablo.

-Oye Tu- le hablo seriamente el chico ya que al parecer había estado esquivándola desde hace unos días.

-¿Si?, Fujimoto-san- respondió, o más bien pregunto Kobato feliz que el joven le hablara, obviamente ella ni cuenta se había dado de dichas esquivadas que le ocasionaba al acercarse.

-¿Que has estado haciendo en estos días?-

-Etto… ¿a qué se refiere?- pregunto extrañada la chica de que le cuestionara eso. -Cuido a los niños, al igual que usted y Sayaka-sensei-

-Después de la guardería- al parecer Kiyokazu no tenía paciencia con Kobato.

-Oh, Doy besos a las personas para curar sus corazones- comentaba sonriendo y con un aura de inocencia rodeándola.

-¿En verdad haces eso?- Al escuchar su respuesta El oji verde sintió un pequeño pichazo en el corazón, al parecer imaginar a la pequeña paloma regalándole besos a las personas no le gustaba mucho, ya le había preguntado a Sayaka, obviamente descartando la posibilidad de que ella pensara que se interesara por la chica, solo casualmente se lo cuestiono, asimismo esta respondió lo mismo que Kobato, esto lo desconcertó demasiado, pero no lo demostró _. "Es una tonta, ¿Cómo puede hacer esto?"_ pensó el chico.

-¡Sip! Pero no ha funcionado, no he curado ningún corazón, tal vez para poder curar sus corazones necesito que curen el mío, pero ¿Cómo?, Oh ¡Ya se!, tal vez que alguien me dé un beso, así debe de funcionar ¿verdad Fujimoto-san?- el chico se quedó paralizado _"Está pensando en que alguien la bese, eso no puede ser, ¿cómo se le puede ocurrir eso?"_ se decía a el mismo Kiyokazu, pero eso le aterraba, que alguien toque a SU Kobato, porque hace unos días descubrió que lo que en verdad sentía por esa chica es que se enamoró de ella, aunque sea una tonta e inocente chica. Él no podía permitir que la apartaran de su lado sin haber siquiera empezado una relación con la chica.

-¿Le ocurre algo?- pregunto extrañada Kobato ya que Fujimoto había colocado ambas manos en los hombros de la chica. El joven se acercó lentamente y rozo sus labios con los de la torpe paloma, un simple rose, que para ambos significaba diferentes cosas. Para Kiyokazu una pequeña demostración del amor que siente por ella. En cambio ella no sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero no le molesto el hecho de lo que hizo.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso- Fue lo que expreso el chico al marcharse y dejar sola a Kobato. _"¿Que acaba de pasar?"_ esa pregunta estaba en la mente de la castaña, en realidad no entendía que significaba eso, pero por alguna razón al momento de juntar los labios sintió una pequeña calidez en su corazón que subió hasta sus pómulos que se colorearon de un carmesí adorable a ojos del chico que se retiró o ante cualquier chico que la observara.

Al salir Kiyokazu de la bodega se colocaba una mano en la cara tratando de disimular su sonrojo, en verdad la chica lo había puesto en esta situación, querer que alguien la bese eso nunca mientras ella no sepa de sus sentimientos, si ella no puede aceptarlos, entonces pensaría que hacer para enamorarla. Salió de sus pensamientos al encontrarse a Sayaka en el pasillo, solo se despidió y se marchó, el día siguiente vendría la explicación.

Kobato aún se encontraba en la pequeña bodega recordando lo que había sucedido, _"aunque no recibí un beso de Fujimoto-san siento que curo mi corazón_ " pensaba la chica que con una mano se tocaba levemente los labios y con la otra a la altura el corazón. _"que fue lo que hizo Fujimoto-san, se sintió… bien_ " siguió pensando, entonces recordó que aún le faltaban algunos pequeños juguetes buenos que Kiyokazu le dijo que llevara al salón de juegos ya que los niños podían utilizar. _"Después se preguntare, esto es más importante"_ se dijo a sí misma la castaña restándole importancia a lo que acababa de pasar con el chico.

Otro día en la vida, no tan vivida de Hanato Kobato ocurrió normalmente, lleno de atrasos, caídas, y risas por parte de Sayaka y los niños, asimismo de nuevas experiencias como ese ¿inocente beso?

.

.

.

 **Hasta aquí llega este pequeño OneShot que rondaba en mi cabecita desde hace mucho, espero que les haya gustado, si no es mucho pedir un pequeño review con su opinión, ¡Gracias!**

 **By: Hannah-asdfghjkl**


End file.
